Clair de Lune dans le Soleil
by Ayane29
Summary: On dit que la lune est le rêve du soleil. Dans ce cas, le soleil est-il le rêve de la lune? Moi, je suis les deux. Je suis la froideur de la belle lune et la chaleur de l'aveuglant soleil. Mais je ne suis pas une éclipse. Je ne chercherai jamais à éclipser l'un où l'autre. Je suis les deux, ensembles. Gin Ichimaru X OC
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour!^^ Je suis contente que vous soyez passée sur ma fanfiction! =D

C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site -sur un site tout court d'ailleurs- alors je suis un peu stressée U.U

D'ailleurs, pour le district où habite mon OC, si vous réussissez à trouver la signification du nom et que vous l'associez au point cardinal dans lequel il se trouve, vous comprendrez certainement le clin d'oeil fait à une certaine région x)

en tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques -constructives, bien entendu- je les accepte avec plaisir.

Bien évidement, les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

Pour l'information, *risque de spoil pour ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés à la fin de la guerre contre Aizen* mon histoire se passe après cette dernière, sauf que Gin n'est pas mort. Parce que moi, j'en ai besoin vivant, na!

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps exactement nous étions décédées. Mizuki me disait que cela faisait certainement deux ans que nous nous étions retrouvée ici. Dans le Rukongai. Avec le recul, nous pouvions dire que nous avions de la chance. Nous étions montées à la Soul Society ensembles. Et nous nous sommes réveillées dans le Rukongai au même endroit. La gentille dame qui nous a expliqué le fonctionnement de cet endroit nous avait dit qu'il était presque impossible de retrouver sa famille et ses amis une fois arrivé ici, tant le Rukongai était grand.

Toutes les deux sommes arrivées dans le 20ème district Ouest, nommé Ooame. Là aussi, nous aurions pu tombées sur pire, bien pire. Après tout, chaque point cardinaux du Rukongai entourant le Seireitei comportait quatre-vingt districts chacun. Et chaque âme savait que plus l'on s'éloignait du Seireitei, plus les districts devenaient malfamés. Alors, Mizuki et moi nous estimions heureuses. Nous étions mortes en automne.

Ho! Bien sur, il y avait quelques fois des gens peu fréquentables dans les rue, mais cela restait rare. Alors, Mizuki et moi avons tentées de nous habituer à la vie du Rukongai. Nous étions pauvres, mais pas plus malheureuses que ça, après tout, comme le disait mon amie Mizuki, d'autres avaient eu bien moins de chance.

La dame, de son nom, Hokona Ogawa, nous avait accueillies chez elle. Elle nous assuraient qu'elle faisait souvent cela avec les jeunes âmes qui arrivaient tout juste dans le Rukongai.

« Tsukiyo-chan, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de quitter Hokona-san? »

C'est ce que m'avait dit Mizuki un jour de printemps, peu après avoir passé notre premier hivers au Rukongai. Ce dernier avait été rude et Hokona avait eu du mal à nous occuper de nous trois. Nous sommes parties peu après et avons trouvé une habitations dans les rues de l'Ooame. Un endroit abandonné, qui n'appartenait à personne. Nous avons fait de notre mieux toutes les deux pour que l'endroit devienne habitable et nous avons emménagé.

Notre vie devint alors une routine pour nous deux, une routine pour toutes les âmes. Gagner de l'argent, acheter de quoi manger pour survivre, puisque Mizuki et moi possédions du reiatsu.

Puis, à peu près un an après notre mort, j'ai assisté à l'arrivée d'une âme. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

Ça me fit mal au cœur.

Je l'avais alors conduit chez nous, en attendant qu'il se réveille. Mizuki n'avait rien dit, elle m'avait juste sourit.

Lorsque le gamin s'était réveillé, il semblait paniqué et j'entreprit de lui expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible. Il était un petit garçon honnête et courageux. Voir téméraire certaines fois. Il n'avait peur de rien. Ni se noyer, ni de tomber du haut d'un arbre, ni de dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Apparemment, cela arrivait souvent dans le cas de certaines âmes, surtout si elles étaient jeunes. Je lui avait promit de tout faire pour l'aider à s'en souvenir.

À partir de ce moment, il est resté avec nous. Il possédait des cheveux blonds, courts et une peau de porcelaine. Son visage me faisait penser à celui d'un ange. Il était tellement mignon. Il avait des joues qui me donnaient envie de croquer dedans. Mais le plus fascinant était certainement ses yeux. Le droit était bleu, d'un bleu de ciel d'été et l'autre était d'un brun me rappelant avec délice celui du chocolat.

Il possédait une énergie hors du commun. Il courait partout et son sourire innocent envahissait notre petite habitation.

Et un jour, durant l'hivers, il ramena une petite fille à la maison. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle aussi ne devait pas dépasser l'âge du garçon. Devant sa détresse évidente, je ne pus m'empêcher de la garder avec nous. Elle non plus ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

L'avantage de ces deux enfants, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger, vu qu'ils étaient dépourvu d'énergie spirituelle. Malheureusement, ils n'en étaient pas moins immunisés contre les maladies.

Un jour où il neigeait affreusement, le petit garçon tomba malade. De notre troupe, seule la petite semblait insensible au froid.

J'avais bien cru le perdre durant cet hivers. Mais Mizuki se découvrit des mais de guérisseuse. Un jour, elle les posa délicatement sur le corps souffrant du garçon et calma sa fièvre.

Le lendemain, il irradiait de santé.

Puis, la fin de l'hivers arriva et les petits vinrent à notre rencontre. La petite, aussi pâle que l'était l'autre enfant, possédait des cheveux auburn magnifiques. Des lèvres roses comme les fleurs de cerisiers et des yeux d'une teinte oscillant entre le brun foncé et le vert forêt. Ce jour-là, elle semblait stressée et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Ce fut le petit blond qui se lança:

« Dis-moi, tu voudrais pas être notre maman? »

Cette question m'avait mise sous le choc. J'en avais pleuré. Je n'avais pas pu refuser. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

« Et les mamans, ça donne des prénoms à leurs enfant, non? »

Mizuki et moi avions rit devant leur logique et leur innocence. J'avais alors baptisé mon garçon Shin et ma fille Fuyuko. Cette dernière, de part sa résistance au froid du Rukongai méritait bien le prénom d'enfant de l'hiver. Quand à son frère, qui ne mâchait jamais ses mots, quoi de mieux que porter le nom de vérité? De plus, je trouvais ces prénoms très beaux.

Notre petite vie à quatre avait alors commencée. Mais, dans le fond, je sentais bien que tout ne pouvait rester aussi simple.

* * *

C'était bien connu, les enfants étaient curieux. Bon, des miens, c'était surtout Shin, et il entraînait sa sœur, beaucoup plus timide dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et mes deux garnements n'avaient jamais vu de shinigami. Aussi, quand le bruit que des shinigami parcouraient notre district était parvenu à l'oreille de Shin -qui, soit dit en passant, traînait partout, ils m'avaient suppliée d'aller les voir.

« Mes chéris, les shinigami ne sont pas très bien vus par les habitants du Rukongai. De plus, ils doivent être en mission, alors, laissez-les en paix. »

Comment expliquer à ces enfants que les shinigami, de part leurs positions, avaient des faveurs que nous, pauvres âmes du Rukongai ne pouvions obtenir? Ils ne mourraient pas de faim, étaient certains d'avoir des toits au-dessus de leur tête tout le long de leur vie. D'ailleurs, les districts les plus proches du Seireitei étaient apparemment surveillés par ces shinigami, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la haine qu'éprouvaient les âmes à leurs égards.

J'étais partie me balader dans la rue, éprouvant le besoin de sortir un peu. Il m'arrivait souvent, même vivante de devoir me retrouver seule.

Je déambulais donc, doucement, laissant le soleil réchauffer mon visage. J'aimais le soleil. Je trouvais que sa chaleur pouvait être réconfortante.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi._

Je sursautai. Qui avait parlé? Je regardai autour de moi. Personne ne semblait faire attention à ma présence. À moins que ce ne fut mon imagination, je ne voyais pas qui avait pu prononcer cette phrase.

À moins que je ne devienne folle.

Je soupirai et repris ma route. Je me surpris à m'imaginer dans l'uniforme noir des shinigamis, brandissant fièrement mon sabre devant l'une de ces maudites créatures appelées hollow.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. De telles fantaisies ne devaient pas atteindre mes pensées. Je devais m'occuper de mes enfants et de toutes manières, je ne possédais pas assez de reiatsu pour que l'on me permette de devenir shinigami.

_En es-tu bien certaine?_

Encore! Encore cette voix! Je regardai de tous les côtés, mais il n'y avait plus grand monde autour de moi.

« Je deviens folle, murmurai-je. Il faut vraiment que je dorme plus. »

Très certainement, j'aurais rester longtemps à me plaindre sur mon état mais une énergie d'une incommensurable force se manifesta. Et je vis, passant devant moi, des shinigami.

Il devaient être une dizaine. Mais seul l'un d'entre eux se détachait du groupe. Il marchait devant, nonchalamment, les bras dans sa veste blanche.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi effrayée un jour. Tout en cet homme inspirait la crainte. Ne serait-ce que par le sourire qu'il arborait sur son visage pâle. Il devait faire dix fois le tour de sa tête. Il possédait des cheveux courts, argentés. Il avait les yeux fermés, aussi, je ne pouvais dire de quelle couleur ils étaient. Il était grand et fin. Sa puissance devait être impressionnante.

C'était à lui qu'appartenait le reiatsu. Je vis les seuls personnes présentes sur la place se disperser. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes. Un homme, à terre qui respirait avec difficulté et moi, dont la fascination devait être aussi importante que la peur vu que je restais là à les regarder passer.

L'énergie de cet homme m'entourait et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais été en présence d'une énergie aussi…conséquente. Même la nature de ce reiatsu inspirait la peur.

Je me décidai enfin à bouger, jugeant que le regarder plus longtemps serait impoli de ma part. Je me dirigeai vers l'homme à terre et passai mon bras par-dessus mon épaule pour le soulever tant bien que mal.

« Il faut vous ressaisir monsieur, lui dis-je.

-Vous…sentez pas…son…son…énergie?

-Si, mais ce n'est pas la question, il faut vous retirez d'ici, d'accord? »

Il paru étonné de ma réponse et avant que je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste pour partir, le shinigami à la veste blanche tourna la tête vers moi.

L'air moqueur qu'il m'adressa ne me plut pas du tout. Aussi, en réponse, je lui adressai un regard venimeux en fronçant les sourcils. Cela sembla l'amuser, car un ricanement sortit de ses lèvres.

Quel odieux personnage!

Puis, il se désintéressa de moi et disparu avec ses hommes. Soudain, la pression retomba et son énergie se fit de plus en plus lointaine.

Je respirai un bon coup déposai l'homme contre un mur.

« C'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'aider, je ne supportais pas son énergie, elle était trop puissante pour moi. Et vous me dites que vous la sentiez aussi? Fit-il, semblant reparler normalement.

-O…Oui.

-Comment faites-vous pour supporter une énergie pareille?

-Je…Je l'ignore. »

Honnêtement, je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas écroulée sous la pression de son énergie?

« Ce shinigami, continua l'homme, c'est un capitaine. Il portait leur haori. Ils sont très puissants. Je me demande ce qu'un haut gradé comme lui faisait ici.

-À cause des hollow je pense. Il y en a qui son apparus plus loin derrière le district. Ils ont l'air nombreux. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils sont venus avec un capitaine. »

L'homme, qui devait avoir un certain âge, me dévisagea longuement.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé à devenir shinigami? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Heu…Non, mentis-je, sachant que ces derniers étaient détestés, je préférais taire que j'en rêvais parfois.

-Vous devriez y songer. À vous entendre, vous pouvez supporter me reiatsu d'un capitaine et en détecter d'autres. »

Sa réponse me troubla. Mais je ne pouvais pas devenir shinigami!

_Et pourquoi pas?_

Je commençais à me dire que cette voix n'était vraiment pas normale. Je pris congé du vieil homme avant de prendre la route pour retourner chez moi. Toute cette histoire m'agaçait.

_Quand vas-tu cesser de m'ignorer?_

Je me stoppai net. Je n'allais pas commencer à parler toute seule tout de même! Mais d'où venait cette voix d'homme?

_À ton avis, idiote?_

« Je ne suis pas une idiote, grinçais-je, et puis, qui es-tu à la fin? »

_Ça, je voudrais voir si tu es assez perspicace pour le deviner._

Après ça, je ne l'entendis plus. Tout ça me prenait la tête. Enervée, je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers ma maison. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais marché aussi longtemps. Et que j'étais allé aussi loin surtout.

Je fus alors arrêtée par une énergie. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était plus malsaine.

Un hollow!

Je blêmis. Il n'était pas loin. En fait, il se trouvait plus loin sur mon chemin, près de…

« Non! » Criai-je avant de me précipiter vers ma maison.

Je courus le plus vite possible, à en perdre haleine. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi paniquée.

Puis, je le vis. Il était énorme. Et tout son être semblait fait de désespoir et de haine. Je crois bien qu'il devait atteindre cinq mètre de haut pour dix de large. Il ressemblait plus ou moins à un gros chien. Des pattes gigantesques, munies de griffes dignes des plus grands rapaces, écrasaient tout sur leur passage. Sa tête, grosse comme une maison, était recouverte de son masque. Portant, on distinguait parfaitement bien les crocs luisants de sa mâchoire. Il était si grand que je pouvais voir son trou de hollow, qui se situait dessous son ventre. J'étais minuscule par rapport à lui. Et paralysée. Son reiatsu n'était certes pas aussi puissant que celle du capitaine que j'avais croisé tout à l'heure, mais il dégageait une telle intensité de mauvaise intentions que j'en avais le souffle coupé.

Je pris soudain conscience des gens qui couraient pour échapper au monstre. J'aperçu alors mes deux enfants courant vers moi. Et je vis, la patte droite du hollow se lever. Dans un élan de lucidité, je sautai et couvris Shin et Fuyuko de mes bras, avant d'être balayée par l'immense membre du monstre.

J'atterris dans une maison en bois, détruite par l'intensité du souffle.

« Shin, Fuyuko, vous n'avez rien?!» Demandai-je, inquiète en les lâchant.

Signe de dénégation de leur part.

« Où est Mizuki?! »

Ma petite me désigna un endroit sous le ventre du monstre.

« Très bien. Courez vous deux, le plus loin et le plus vite possible, Vite! » Leur intimai-je.

Bien qu'ils semblèrent conter l'idée de me laisser ici, ils obtempérèrent. Je tentai alors de me relever tant bien que mal.

Un éclair de douleur parcourut mon corps. Je remarquai alors un plaie saignant abondement sur mon ventre.

J'essayai de calmer ma respiration et de marcher normalement, mais la douleur me tenait pliée en deux.

Je la vis soudain, Mizuki, à terre, devant le monstre. Un énergie que je ne connaissais pas m'envahit et, sans que je sache comment j'avais fait, je me retrouvai à côté d'elle en une seconde. Je la pris dans mes bras et me déplaçai de la même manière pour l'emmener à plusieurs mètres. Je la déposai à terre et elle me regarda:

« Tsukiyo-chan! Tu vas bien?! »

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à reprendre ma respiration. Elle vit alors ma blessure d'où coulait le sang. Les gouttelettes vinrent s'écraser à terre, se mêlant à la poussière.

« Mizuki, murmurai-je difficilement, cours.

-Mais Tsukiyo-chan…

-Cours! »

Elle blêmit, acquiesça et partit.

Je regardai alors le hollow. Il poussa alors un hurlement déchirant. Il ouvrit en grand sa gueule et une boule d'énergie d'un pourpre inquiétant commença à se former dans sa bouche.

À quoi pensais-je, à rester ici, devant lui? Je ne pouvais rien faire.

_Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste._

« Encore…Toi? Haletai-je.

_Si tu le souhaite, je peux partir tout de suite, mais ta mort ne me serait pas profitable. Cependant, je peux te donner la puissance nécessaire à l'élimination de ce monstre._

« Comment?! M'écriai-je, y voyant un espoir de sauver ma vie et de protéger les miens.

_Ferme les yeux…laisse-toi aller. Tu sens la puissance t'envahir? Laisse-là s'échapper. Maintenant!_

Je ne fus plus moi-même. Je crois que je perdis toute conscience. Je sentis une énergie inconnue m'envahir et mon cœur s'emballa. Je vis la bête lancer un rayon sortit tout droit de sa mâchoire.

Une énergie d'une puissance inouïe se fit alors sentir. Je vis une colonne de lumière blanche, teintée d'éclairs rouges, monter vers le ciel et s'étendre de plus en plus. Je vis le rayon meurtrier s'éteindre sous la puissance de l'énergie libérée et je vis le hollow se faire détruire par cette même énergie.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Les bruits, l'énergie et ma conscience. Je me sentis tomber. Et rattraper par des bras chauds.

Tout devint noir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour!^^ Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre!^^

Je tiens juste à préciser une chose: je ne suis **jamais **inspirée pour les titres. C'est pour ça que mes chapitres se nomment...chapitre x) et que le titre de la fiction est...ben, si gniangian quoi U.U

Je vous tenter de trouver autre chose, juré!^^

Maintenant, réponses aux gentils commentaires ^.^

**shirosaki35**: Ben déjà je te remercie d'être passée =D Quand j'ai vu ton commentaire très peu de temps après avoir posté mon premier chapitre, je me suis dit: "Chouette, y'en a d'autres qui se couchent tard!" x) En espérant que la suite te plaise autant. Bisous~

**A senshi**: Merci pour le compliment ^/^. Ce qui est compliqué avec un OC, c'est de le faire apprécier aux lecteurs. Parce que le personnage inconnu rentre dans un monde que le lecteur adore et connait. Je sais qu'avant, j'avais du mal avec les OC. Je n'aimais pas vraiment en lire en fait. Maintenant, je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez x) J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Par contre, il faudra attendre encore un petit peu pour prendre des nouvelles des deux marmots ^^ Bisous~

**Erowine**: Haha! Alors toi! Tu sais que c'est le genre de commentaires qui fait ultra plaisir au lecteur mais qui lui met une pression monstre? J'ai passé tout mon temps pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre à me demander si Gin-chou n'était pas trop OOC. Par contre, là où je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est qu'il y a des fois où Gin est...un peu trop fleur bleue x) Donc, je jure solennellement de ne pas lui faire faire des déclarations d'amour à tout va! x) Oui, moi, il fait partie des mes deux persos préférés de Bleach. (J'ai presque envie de dire, tous mangas confondus). L'autre étant Tôshirô. D'ailleurs, petite anecdote. (Oui, je raconte ma vie, et alors? Je vous retarde pour lire, c'est tout! U.U') avant, je haïssais Gin. Mais d'une force! à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Mais depuis quelques années, je me suis mise à l'adorer. Et maintenant, je fantasme dessus (on voit l'évolution!). En ce moment, je suis en pleine période Gin. En passant de la bannière sur les forums à mon fond d'écran. Pour finalement en arriver à une fic. Bref. Ceci dit pour en venir au phénomène "Mary-sue". je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais elle est la soeur cachée de Renji, Byakuya, la mère de Tôshirô, elle a vécu parmi les loups sur Terre et c'est pour cela que tu découvriras qu'une queue et des oreilles lui ont poussé. Non, je plaisante bien sur 8) Je n'aime les Mary-sue qu'en parodie. Je te promet que tu auras une description de mon personnage au prochain chapitre. Juré! En tout cas, merci à toi et gros bisous!^^

**Guest**: Ha oui, cool, c'est le cas de le dire. Je te remercie énormément pour ton commentaire très constructif. Il m'a beaucoup aidée dans l'avancement de mon chapitre. Ho, et puis, ne te décourage pas, je suis certaine que la prochaine fois, tu parviendras à faire un commentaire de plus d'un mot. Bisous!

J'indique que j'ai passé **toute** la nuit dernière à écrire ce chapitre. Ne suis-je donc pas courageuse? Bon, pas beaucoup d'actions, mais cela arrivera bientôt.

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!^^ (Comment ça, enfin?!)

* * *

Je sentais une douce chaleur m'entourer. J'étais allongée, quelque part. Où? Je l'ignorais. Mais je ne voulais pas bouger. J'étais bien, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa.

_Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu te réveilles._

Hum? Ha, encore cette voix. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cette voix appartenait à un homme. Elle était agréable à entendre. Chaude, suave, presque sexy. Ça en était presque indécent.

_Merci du compliment. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'ouvrir les yeux?_

Curieusement, j'avais eu la sensation du plaisir qu'il avait eu à l'entente de ce que j'avais dit. Comment était-ce possible, ça?

_Parce que je suis en toi, bien sur. Bon, vas-tu enfin te décider à ouvrir les yeux?_

Non. Je n'en avais aucunement l'envie. J'aurais bien voulu rester là pour l'éternité. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je me sentais heureuse.

_C'est parce que je suis là._

Quelle arrogance!

_Non, je suis simplement réaliste. Maintenant, réveille-toi!_

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et fus aveuglée par une lumière intense. Je ne pus que distinguer la silhouette humaine de quelqu'un se tenant devant cette lumière aveuglante.

Je me réveillais d'un coup, en sursaut, le souffle haché. Je m'étais redressée trop brusquement, puisqu'un éclair de douleur passa dans mon corps. Je m'allongeai de nouveau en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une sensation de bonheur intense m'envahissait.

Je calmai ma respiration et regardai où je me trouvais.

J'étais dans une chambre, d'hôpital, sûrement. À ma droite, il y avait une fenêtre. Je pus voir à travers que je me trouvais à un étage élevé. On voyait de nombreux bâtiments, bien rangés les uns par rapport aux autres. En bas, sur une place que je devinais être devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, des gens marchaient. Ils étaient en uniforme de shinigami.

« Le Seireitei, soufflai-je, mais pourquoi m'a-t-on emmenée ici? Je ne suis qu'une simple âme du Rukongai. J'espère que Mizuki et les enfants vont bien »

_Tu as un don pour passer d'une chose à l'autre, c'est impressionnant._

« … »

_Ça, c'est une réponse. Vas-tu cesser de m'ignorer un jour?_

« Quand j'aurai la certitude qu'entendre une voix dans ma tête relève de la normalité, peut-être consentirai-je à t'écouter. »

_Pourtant, face au hollow, tu n'as pas tergiversé longtemps. _

Je grognai. La voix avait raison. Je lui en devais une. Maintenant, j'ai une dette envers une voix. Merveilleux.

_Je ne suis pas simplement une voix. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. _

Je frissonnai. L'entendre parler me procurait un immense plaisir.

_Et moi, ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est t'entendre penser cela. _

Je souris bien malgré moi. Je tentai de me redresser, calant mon dos contre l'oreiller. Une douleur me tenaillait le flanc gauche. Je relevai la couverture qui me tenait chaud et écartai les pans du yukata blanc qui devait appartenir à l'hôpital pour jeter un œil à mon corps.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, murmurai-je, le bandage est trop bien fait. Je me demande de quelle taille était la plaie. »

_Pour sur, elle n'était pas belle. Le hollow a déchiré ta peau. Assez profondément d'ailleurs. _

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'on toqua à la porte. Je tournai la tête vers cette dernière, à ma gauche et prononçai un petit « Hai? ».

Une jeune femme entra, tout sourire.

« Bonjour. Je suis ravie de constater que vous êtes réveillée. Ça fait deux jours que vous dormez. »

Je la regardai avec effarement. Deux jours entiers?

_C'est pour cela que je te disais qu'il était temps que tu te réveilles. _

Je l'ignorai superbement et adressai un sourire radieux à la jeune femme qui s'approcha de mon lit.

« Vous vous trouvez à la quatrième division du gotei treize. Vous dit-elle quelque chose?

-Vaguement, répondis-je, tandis que la femme vérifiait ma tension, c'est la division des médecins si je ne m'abuse.

-Exact. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom?

-Hyûga Tsukiyo. Pourquoi m'a-t-on emmenée ici? J'étais si mal en point que ça?

-Un des shinigami présents là-bas aurait aisément pu soigner voter blessure. Elle n'était pas belle, certes, mais nous avons prit l'habitude d'en soigner de plus graves. Si vous êtes ici, c'est surtout à cause de la quantité de reiatsu que vous avez relâché. Enfin, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Elle nota mon nom sur un calepin et me sourit.

« Il fallait surveiller que votre taux de reiatsu revenait à la normale. C'est très important. Comme nous ne savez pas contrôler votre énergie, vous l'avez laissée se libérer, ce qui peut être très dangereux. Vous auriez pu en mourir. Mais comme je le constate, votre reiatsu se régénère bien, ce qui est une bonne chose. En attendant, je vois que vous avez réussi à vous asseoir. C'est un bon début. Vous vous rétablissez rapidement, c'est assez surprenant. Avez-vous déjà pensé à devenir shinigami? »

Un petit rire m'échappa. Rire que je regrettai puisqu'il ne fit que réveiller la douleur de mon flanc.

« Excusez-moi, fis-je, mais en un cours laps de temps, c'est la deuxième fois que l'on me pose cette question. Mais disons que…Cela m'a traversé l'esprit. Vaguement.

-Je pense qu'avec le reiatsu que vous possédez, vous pourriez aller loin. On croise de moins en moins d'âmes aussi prometteuse que vous vous savez. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci. Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est tout à fait normal, me rassura-t-elle. Tenez, ajouta la shinigami, buvez ceci. »

Elle me tendit un bol fumant que je bus avec délice. J'avais faim et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. La soupe chaude me brûla la langue et la gorge d'une façon délicieuse. Je n'avais pas eu dans l'estomac quelque chose de chaud depuis un très long moment. Cela me fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Merci, soufflai-je à l'intention du médecin.

-Je vous en prie. Reposez-vous encore un peu, je reviendrais plus tard, Hyûga-san.

- Bien. Et vous êtes?

-Ishikawa Hako. »

Elle sortit de la chambre et je me rallongeai. Finalement, un petit somme un plus ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je constatai que la soleil commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à la lune.

Je m'étirai précautionneusement afin de ne pas tirer sur ma blessure. Un bâillement digne de la grâce d'un éléphant s'échappa de ma bouche.

_Tu as bien dormi?_

« Oui, je te remercie. Ça me fait énormément de bien. »

Un drôle de silence s'installa alors, comme si aucun de nous deux n'osait prendre la parole.

« Au fait, murmurai-je, merci pour l'aide. »

_Bah! Je te l'ai dit, non? Ta mort ne m'était pas souhaitable. De toutes façons, je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. _

Je crus discerner sa gêne dans ses propos. Ça me fit sourire. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et je m'en sentais heureuse.

« Au fait, murmurai-je soucieuse, tu m'as dit que tu étais en moi. Et je peux ressentir tes émotions. J'imagine que tu peux ressentir ma douleur, dans ce cas? »

_Tu es perspicace. Pourquoi cette question?_

« Pardon. Pardon que tu ais dû souffrir par ma faute. »

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je ressentis une joie immense provenant de lui. Il ne répondit pas.

Je sentis alors un puissant reiatsu se manifester derrière ma porte. Une sueur froide me parcourut le dos que je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

J'écarquillai les yeux quand je reconnus mon visiteur.

Sa démarche toujours aussi nonchalante, son sourire toujours encré au visage et ce reiatsu toujours aussi effrayant, le capitaine entra dans ma chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

C'est en reprenant brutalement ma respiration que je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer dès qu'il avait franchi le pas de ma porte.

_Si je te dis que cet homme ne m'inspire aucune confiance, tu vas dans mon sens, n'est-ce pas?_

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Le voir me regarder de cette manière me mettait mal à l'aise. Kami-sama, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas été aussi apeurée de ma vie!

Je le vis se saisir d'une chaise et s'asseoir près de moi. Le shinigami me fixa un moment de ses yeux fermés avant de lâcher tranquillement:

« Pas la peine de me regarder de cette manière, petit bouchon, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Même si tu as l'air délicieuse. »

Je me figeai complètement. Son sourire s'élargit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Son seul but n'était donc que de me mettre mal à l'aise? Je sentais que je n'allais pas du tout l'apprécier.

D'ailleurs, je ne sus pas par quelle audace je fus prise pour lui lâcher ceci d'un ton glacial:

« On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer? »

Il haussa un sourcil, certainement étonné de ma réponse. Où plutôt étonné que je lui réponde.

Et ce reiatsu qui m'entourait…

« Dis-moi, mon petit bouchon, tu sais à qui tu parles au moins?

-À…un capitaine, déglutis-je, si j'en crois votre veste blanche.

-Ha! Tu m'as tout de même l'air renseignée un peu. Et dis-moi, qui crois-tu être pour parler à un capitaine de la sorte, hein? »

J'étais cuite. Grillée, enfournée, avec les pommes de terre.

« Juste une jeune femme en convalescence qui aimerait fortement savoir ce qui lui vaut l'immense honneur de recevoir la visite d'un capitaine » Déclarai-je, sarcastiquement.

Il eut un petit ricanement et, à mon plus grand étonnement, il me tapota la tête, un air jovial sur son visage.

« Ha! Un petit bouchon avec du caractère! Tu sais que c'est rare, ça?

-Pour commencer, je ne suis pas un petit bouchon! Ensuite, je vous prierai d'ôter votre main de mes cheveux. »

Il s'exécuta, non sans se départir de son sourire.

« Alors, petit bouchon. C'est une drôle de façon de remercier celui qui t'a rattrapée avant que tu ne te fracasses le crâne contre le sol, hum?

-C'était vous?! M'exclamai-je, plus qu'étonnée.

-Oui. Je t'ai également conduit ici. Faut dire que le hollow, ben il t'avait pas loupée! D'ailleurs, continua-t-il d'une voix étrangement plus sérieuse, tu sais que ton reiatsu ne l'a pas tué?

-Pardon? Que voulez-vous dire?

-Tu l'as pulvérisé, ma jolie. »

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer contrastait totalement avec la jovialité avec laquelle il me parlait précédemment. Cette fois-ci, son sérieux me décontenança et m'effraya.

« Heu…Je…

-Oui? Je t'écoute ma jolie, fit-il, posant son menton sur ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment…Enfin, je n'ai pas voulu. Enfin si! Mais je n'ai pas pu contrôler, c'est lui qui m'a dit quoi faire. Enfin, je, heu… commençai-je, complètement gênée.

-Lui? » Coupa-t-il, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Il avait l'air concentré.

Je me tus. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un, qui plus est, à un type comme lui, qu'une voix dans ma tête m'avait guidée?

« De qui parles-tu? »

J'étais de nouveau paniquée. Et son énergie puissante ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

« J'attends. »

La pression augmenta alors dans la pièce, me faisant suffoquer. Alors, il bridait déjà son reiatsu avant de venir? Je ne pouvais m'imaginer la puissance de cet homme.

« Une voix. Une voix dans ma tête » soufflai-je difficilement.

La pression retomba d'un coup. L'air fut même plus respirable qu'il ne l'était depuis que le capitaine était entré. Je jetai un coup d'œil fébrile à mon homologue.

« Et bien, et bien. Tu es encore plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. »

Je fus étonnée de sa réponse.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis folle? »

Je ne compris pas, mais alors pas du tout pourquoi il éclata soudainement de rire. Son sourire réapparut sur son visage pâle. Il me tapota la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es étonnante, mon bouchon! Vraiment.!»

_Dans l'histoire, c'est lui le fou. Ce gars doit avoir un problème quelque part._

« Bien. Maintenant que je sais ce que je voulais, je vais pouvoir me présenter. Pour commencer, j'suis un capitaine. Celui de la troisième division. Ichimaru Gin, enchanté!

-Heu…Hyûga…Tsukiyo…

-En voilà un nom peu commun! Bien Tsukiyo-chan! Que dirais-tu de devenir shinigami? »

Sa question posée de but en blanc me désarçonna un instant.

« Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je.

-Ho? Et pourquoi cela, ma jolie? S'enquit-il, visiblement loin de lâcher l'affaire.

-Je dois m'occuper de mes enfants. »

Il soupira, l'air soudain las. Il balaya une chose invisible de sa main droite.

« C'est stupide, mon petit bouchon.

-Qu'est-ce qui est stupide?! Fis-je en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

-De s'occuper d'enfants en vivant dans le Rukongai, bien sur. »

Piquée au vif, je me redressai vivement sur mon lit. Mon flanc n'apprécia pas et me le fit savoir. Je me pliai en deux, tentant de calmer la douleur. Je regardai Ichimaru, un air furieux sur le visage.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de juger mes actes?! Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, mêlez-vous de vos affaire! »

J'avais parlé avec véhémence et je crains un instant n'avoir été trop loin. Un nouvel éclair de douleur traversa mon corps et j'en eu le souffle coupé.

« Doucement petit bouchon, tu vas te blesser. »

Je lui lançai un regard venimeux.

« Quel regard! Lança-t-il, moqueur, j'aurais presque peur. »

Enfoiré!

Je détestais que l'on s'en prenne à tout ce qui était famille ou amis. Pour moi, c'était quelque chose de sacré.

« Tu dois vraiment être idiote pour parler à un capitaine comme ça. Tu sais que d'autres ne sont pas aussi gentils que moi? »

Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, un rire cynique m'échappa. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil en guise d'étonnement.

« En admettant que vous, vous soyez gentil! »

Un jour, il serait temps que j'apprenne à me taire. J'étais trop honnête et des fois, je me demandais si ce n'étais vraiment pas moi qui avait mis au monde Shin.

Je fus étonnée de le voir éclater de rire. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

«Tu as raison mon bouchon. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de gentil. Tu sais quand je disais que c'était stupide, je ne parlais pas que du fait de garder des gosses du Rukongai, fit-il, la malice toujours présente sur son visage, mais aussi de penser que rester avec eux les protégera. »

Je fus sonnée.

« Sous-entendriez-vous que je suis dangereuse pour mes enfants?

-Parfaitement. C'est ton reiatsu qui a attiré le hollow ma jolie. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait chez toi.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je ne pus rien répondre.

« Trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tes marmots. En Octobre prochain, il y a un examen pour rentrer à l'académie des shinigami. Réussis-le. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Capitaine! Hélai-je soudain.

-Oui mon petit bouchon?

« Passez-vous votre temps à venir voir de pauvres âmes pour les traumatiser de votre reiatsu? M'enquis-je, le reproche s'entendant clairement dans ma voix.

-Non. Seulement les gens prometteurs. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. »

Il se rapprocha alors de moi, se pencha et murmura à mon oreille:

« Mais toi, Tsukiyo-chan, j'ai la sensation que tu ne me feras pas perdre mon temps. »

Il sortis alors de la chambre et je me sentis revivre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et inspirai un grand bol d'air frais.

_Ne fais pas confiance à ce gars._

« Je n'ai pas saisi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me fait peur. »

_Je te comprends tout à fait. Il a augmenté la pression de son reiatsu juste pour te faire parler. Dans un hôpital en plus! Cet homme est sans scrupules!_

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. »

_Du mal._

« Là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me faire du mal. Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille foncièrement du bien non plus. »

_Méfies-toi Tsukiyo. Tu vas attirer l'attention. Et pas seulement de gens bienveillants. Avec tes capacités, tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un. Et pour cela, beaucoup de personnes te jalouseront. À partir du moment où tu as révélé ton reiatsu, tu es devenue quelqu'un d'intéressant, avec du potentiel. Automatiquement, tu deviens une barrière, un obstacle pour d'autres. Choisis bien tes amis Tsukiyo._

« Attends une minute! Tu parles comme si nous avions de grands projets! »

_Mais nous avons de grands projets! Tu vas participer et réussir cet examen d'entrée pour l'académie des shinigami! Tu l'as entendu, non? Tu pourrais attirer d'autres hollow. Confie Shin et Fuyuko à la dame qui t'a accueillie lorsque tu es arrivée. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu deviendras shinigami et tu montreras à ce blanc-bec de quel bois tu te chauffes!_

« Quel discours enflammé. »

_Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit motivé._

« D'accord. Je suis d'accord. »

_Je ne t'aurais pas laissé le choix._

Je souris et fus surprise de voir une Ishikawa-san totalement paniquée arriver dans ma chambre.

Elle s'enquit de ma santé et pesta contre le capitaine de la troisième division qui ne respectait rien.

« Hyûga-san, commença-t-elle, méfiez-vous de lui comme de la peste. Si vous avez à faire avec lui, faites très attention. Cet homme est un manipulateur et un menteur. En plus, il est très puissant. Non mais vraiment, quelle idée d'augmenter la pression de son reiatsu dans un hôpital remplit de convalescents et de malades?! Unohana taïcho en entendra parler, c'est certain! Ce serpent ne s'en sortira pas comme ça! »

« Ishikawa-san?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi le capitaine Ichimaru est-il venu me voir?

-Je ne saurais vous le dire Hyûga-san. Il est très compliqué de cerner le capitaine Ichimaru. Mais s'il s'intéresse à vous, faites attention. Je sais que je me répète, mais ce genre d'homme ne cherche pas du bien aux autres. Il y cherche un intérêt personnel. J'en suis certaine. »

J'affichai une mine déconfite. Tout cela n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Je me demandai alors d'où venait une telle haine pour le capitaine. Avait-il fait quelque chose de répréhensible durant sa vie?

_Tu veux dire, autre que traumatiser les malades et les blessés? C'est une raison suffisante pour le détester je trouve._

« Mais pas pour lui vouer une telle haine » Pensai-je.

Je regardai Ishikawa-san s'affairer à me remplacer mon bandage. Bien que la blessure eut commencé la cicatrisation, elle n'en restât pas moins hideuse à regarder. Ce satané monstre m'avait bien déchirée!

Je pensai alors à mes enfants et à tous les gens sans défenses.

« Ishikawa-san?

-Je vous écoute.

-Je vais devenir shinigami, soufflai-je sur le ton du secret.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir ici. »

Elle me précisa ensuite que je pourrai normalement rentrer chez moi dans quelques jours, si je ne m'agitais pas trop.

Je deviendrai shinigami.

_Je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tsukiyo._

Je fus remplie de bonheur lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom de sa voix chaude. Et je sus, à partir de là, qu'il était beaucoup plus qu'une petite voix dans ma tête.


End file.
